Various protocols and standards exist to define processing, messaging and other types of activities for entities attempting to provide services. The Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers (SCTE), for example, has defined a standard to facilitate advertisement insertion, entitled Digital Program Insertion (SCTE-130), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Service providers or component suppliers may be required to comply with one or more standards prior to introducing a service or providing components for use in facilitating the service, e.g., compliance with SCTE-130 may be required prior to facilitating digital advertisement insertion. It may be advantageous to test for compliance with the appropriate one or more standards prior to introducing the service or selling a component to a system-level provider of the service.
The standards may define an abundance of variables and options for implementing certain tasks or conducting certain use cases. The variability or lack of specificity can result in some service providers testing for compliance differently from other service providers. The service providers may also configure the operation of their systems according to their particular compliance settings, which can result in some system being inoperable with other system even though both system comply with the same standard. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a testing fixture sufficient for testing the service points for compliance with the desired standard in a manner that is consistent across service providers.